fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Murder! Murder!
Murder! Murder! is an upcoming RPG/adventure video game for the Nintendo Switch. The game was developed by Amuza and is the first installment in an original series. It is a murder mystery game in which players attempt to solve unexplained and seemingly paranormal cases. The game is slated for release in 2018. The game follows the player who works as an agent for the Secret Service in the "789 Agency". This agency is tasked with solving murder cases which were declared either as 'unsolvable' by other agents in the service, or have mysterious, seemingly paranormal leads. There are a total of 12 cases in the game, playing similar to a season of a television show. Each case sees the player traveling across the points of interest, discussing matters with relevant people, collecting evidence, and building an accusation against a suspect. Gameplay Murder! Murder! is a mixture of a number of genres. The main gameplay of solving cases play like a visual novel, reminiscent to the Ace Attorney series and the Professor Layton series. Unlike those games, there are a number of sandbox elements to Murder! Murder!. This includes the ability to fully customize the player character at salons and clothing stores, and a fully explorable isometric open-world in the form of the fictional city, Veluga. Inside this city, the player can perform a multitude of activities separate from the main game, similar to other open-world games. Racing, shopping, side-quests, and decorating the player's home are some of the things that can be done outside of the main story. The main gameplay aspect is the murder cases the player is tasked to solve. Each murder will have its own points of interest, such as the Crime Scene, Secret Service Headquarters or public locations in town. At each location there are a number of skills the player can perform. *'Investigate:' While investigating, the player can examine objects within the area in greater detail to reveal extra information. Objects that contain case relevance will be collected as evidence, and can be used to build an accusation against a person of interest. *'Interrogate:' If a person of interest is nearby, they can be interrogated to further reveal more details about the case. Interrogating can lead to new testimony that can be used in building a better accusation against a person of interest. *'Accuse:' This can be used to build an accusation against a person of interest. In this mode, the player can read the details of any person of interest. If their details contradict evidence or a person's testimony, this can be placed in their profile to raise the percentage of an accusation. *'Report:' The report allows the player to be caught up on all the details of the case. Evidence and testimonies can be examined, as well as the investigation report which details all the breakthroughs in the case. All character profiles can be read here. The most recent dialogue can also be read when in report mode. The player follows a set story within each case, traveling from location to location and interacting with breakthroughs in the case that further the story and lead the player closer to solving the case. Once a accusation is great enough to be a conviction, the case is deemed as solved, and the player moves on to the following case. Style Murder! Murder! ''was inspired from media such as the television show The X-Files as well as visual novel games like ''Ace Attorney ''and ''Professor Layton. The game is set similar to that of a television series rather than a video game. This is due to the game's 12 cases acting as their own separate stories, similar to an episode from a TV show in a wider season. Despite this, their is also an overall story arc which slowly unravels throughout the entire game's cases. The wider story arc is based around the government making contact with aliens, and trying to keep their existence a secret. The art-style and game's aesthetics were inspired by the Los Angeles depicted in La La Land, with a contradicting setting that could be set in any time. The town's architecture, fashion resemble the 50's and 60's, but modern technology is also prevalent within Veluga. Cases |} |} Main Characters Trivia *In each of the game's cases, the victim is named after a famous real-life murder case or unsolved mystery. *The game takes heavy inspiration from the deck of Tarot cards. Each card is represented through a character, and the storyline throughout the game progresses from the start to the end of the deck. *'Pilot' **This case makes references to the first episode of The X-Files. This includes Greta's death mimicking Peggy O'Dell's, as they both were paralyzed but were seen running to their death. **Bobby Brown's Petrol & Diner is named after Millie Bobby Brown, the actress from the popular TV series Stranger Things, which was one of the game's inspirations. As well as this, the singer/songwriter Bobby Brown also inspired the location, with the diner being modeled after his music videos, and similar music as his being played in the diner. **The O'Redds last name is an anagram of Sodder, being named after the famous disappearance of the Sodder children. *'Forgotten' **It is common for alien abductees to believe that whilst abducted, they were told by aliens to stop the use of nuclear power plants. As well as this, UFOs have been spotted near nuclear power plants for decades. **Numerous case details relate to the 1976 Tehran UFO Incident, including Madeleline's stamp from Iran, Ahmad's hometown of Tehran, and 1976 Hook Avenue sharing the number of the year it took place. **Each person of interest shares the direct name or an anagram of a famous missing persons case. This includes Megumi Yokota, Ahmad Motevaselian, Asha Degree, Dennis Martin, Cherrie Mahan, and Madeleine McCann Category:Visual Novel Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Original Games